Intentions
by Selena Harlow
Summary: ok this is my first fic. Jareth managed to lure Sarah back.ch7up Sj romance RR
1. Growing up

May 15, 2003 Labyrinth fan fiction by Michele Baca  
  
~~~~~ Intentions~~~~~  
  
Sarah was home. She flung herself on her bed. Her new memories replaying in her head, her journey through the labyrinth, her new friends, and her win over the Goblin King. She sighed. Although she was glad to be home safe with Toby sleeping in the next room, she felt as if she missed being there. She looked around her room, most all her treasures where tucked away in a drawer or set in a box. She had done all of this ready to take her place in the adult world. But then "why", she asked herself "why am I so sad?"  
~~*~~  
  
Jareth sat in his thrown room, goblins all around in a chaos of scuffling and chicken pestering. He rested his head in one gloved hand while he thought as he had only moments before, about Sarah. He became frustrated at the repulsing figures around him and sought a quieter environment. He came to a seclude windowsill, one he remembered fondly. He sat here once overlooking the forest where he watched Sarah, where he sent her crystals.  
  
"Sarah" He closed his eyes. He couldn't understand her. Dozens of girls had called to him asking and pleading to take their baby brothers, few had actually ask to have them back, but all never turned down his gift. They all took the crystals. Except her. Sarah was the only one that had journeyed threw the Labyrinth. She had managed to defeat his guards, his changing labyrinth, his bog of eternal stench and she had even defeated him, the Goblin King. Sarah was the only one that ever denied him. "But why?" This question plagued him. This question, only one person really knew the answer. "Sarah!" Jareth lifted his hand. The air around his fingers once still was now glittering with rays of light and there within his grasp was a Crystal Orb. Peering into it he saw her. Jareth tried to resist the urge to go right then to her room, where she sat at her vanity. He knew that he could only visit her in the form of a great white owl. Only 'the words' would allow him to visit Sarah's world in his human form. He looked away from the crystal, while still in his grasp, flickered with light changing into a small black pocket watch, marking 13 hours. Jareth looked out into the deep sky above the Underground, turned and set out to prepare for his flight.  
  
Sarah sat in her room peering into her own eyes. Somewhere inside her she thought if she looked long enough she would find the answer to her troubles. Her father's words still fresh in her mind, she could only think, "Don't worry Sarah your still only a teenager and growing up doesn't happen overnight. " She felt as if she should receive an award for the most mature person ever to walk above ground. "Above ground..." she whispered to herself. Sarah touched her mirror, cold and smooth like a crystal. She felt tears begin to well up inside when she was startled by a white owl perched in the tree just outside her window. Just before she could close it the owl hopped on to her lattice, it seemed to stair at her. Though she thought it rather odd and a little frightening Sarah did nothing about it. Too rapped in her own sorrow and confusion, she sat at her vanity and began to cry. " Iv tried so hard, to do what is best. All I want to do is go back to the Labyrinth, but I thought.." She sobbed looking into the mirror once more. " I thought I had to come back here and grow up." Her reflection gave Sarah a new perspective on herself. She saw a young woman who lost everything she had ever wanted for the sake of her family and the betterment of herself. She saw a young woman who wished she had made a different choice. Sara sighed a breath of release and acceptance. She saw a young woman who was glad she didn't have to make that choice again. Rejecting would be impossible. Sarah looked at the owl still at her window. She outstretched her hand, fingers lightly hovering about the owls back. A smile formed on Sarah's face; just then the owls wings expanded and flew out the window into the moonlight. So dark so much sooner. Sarah wondered, "Is it really so late?" as if mysteriously answering her question, Sarah looked down at her window upon closing it, to find a small pocket watch, incased in black metal, where the owl had been. "Strange," Sarah had thought. As she examined it further her heart beat twice as fast as she spotted the number 13.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
authors note: yep it's a little slow but im getting to the good stuff I promise!! Oh and here's the disclaimer; ready and..here we go.I do not own the characters in this story nor do own any of the settings or happenings, that all belongs to the wonderful Jim Henson and his company. I just merely borrowed them to write a story for my own pleasure I have no intention of selling this or making any profit from it. :D  
  
p.s. chapter two will be up soon!!! 


	2. Going Back

Intentions Chapter two ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sarah's heart fluttered fast as a pang of adrenaline flooded inside her chest. She turned around heading fast to Toby's crib in the next room. Peacefully in his slumber, Toby was safe. Sarah breathed and her panic lightened but not entirely. The mystery of the watch still plagued her. Who left this? The owl? And even if so what did it mean. For a moment she thought the Goblin was trying to tell her something. Walking back to her room, she decided she needed help. She needed a friend. Not exactly sure how or if simply saying his name would beckon him, she meekly called out, "Hoggle.?" Nothing stirred no noise was heard. Sarah fell back on her bed. You're almost a grown woman, and your calling out to an imaginary." flop. Flop. Sarah sat up quickly, startled. Slowly walking towards her was her small dwarf friend, "hoggle!!" Sarah leaped up scooping him up in her arms hugging him and twirling as if he where Toby. She put him down on his small feet again. " H'llo Sarah." She pulled out the watch from her pocket and showed it to Hoggle.  
~~~*~~~  
  
Jareth Sat Alone. Four wooden goblins carved within a large pillar standing four feet tall from the cold stone floor, held a slightly larger than average Crystal. The goblin king peered intently into the crystal, one gloved hand slightly holding his chin as he thought. He thought of Sarah and her few moments at her Vanity. The tears that feel from her eyes, they where so real. Jareth realized that he had never seen anyone, other than the cowardly goblin or scared baby, cry the way Sarah had. He himself had never cried and could never remember a time when he wanted to. Though, who really wants to cry?  
  
Hoggle and Sarah where talking now. No doubt He would tell her about the watchmaker he commissions to create all his timepieces. He only hoped it would rise within Sarah's interest to pursue this. Jareth rose and turned from the crystal, everything seemed to be fallowing into the order he had suspected, and hoped it would. Jareth took his ebony and crystal scepter from aside his thrown, and readjusted his long black cloak upon his shoulders he looked at himself in his mirror. He gave himself a completely self-satisfied grin before disappearing from the castle.  
~~*~~  
  
"But Hoggle, I don't understand why he would come to my window and leave me a watch from the Underground." Sarah examined it again. Still nothing other than the 13 made it look remarkably different. The black metal was very beautiful and had a dark luster that reminded her of the night sky. The chain was thin and delicate looking but seemed to be made of a very strong substance. The numbers on the face of the watch were black and so where the hands, the hands. " It's not moving!" Hoggle looked at it too and then shook it a bit "ooah, and th'er isn't even a tick to it." Sarah looked around the side of the small circular object. " There's nothing, I mean.. There's no knobs or switches to adjust it." She looked up at Hoggle. Her short friend furrowed his eyebrows and scratched at his head. "Well, I spose we could go ask the watch maker hiself." Sarah looked down. She was at odds with herself again. Go back into the Labyrinth. The idea did please her, how else would she know anymore about this mystery unless she talked to the maker herself. But as an adult she needs to keep her feet firmly on the ground. "Lets go Hoggle, I have to find out what this all means." Hoggle smiled. Adventure! Sarah thought for a moment. "Hoggle how do we get there?" Hoggle scratched his head again. "Well Sarah, err..Close yer eyes." Sarah was confused but did as Hoggle instructed. "Ok, there closed now what?" "Well, whut do ya see?" Sarah was completely confused. "Nothing, Hoggle I see Black, Darkness. That's it." " Are you Sure?" The tone in Hoggles voice seemed different, like he was getting at something. "Hoggle I don't see anything, it's completely dark!" "Completely Dark?" Hoggle prodded. "Yes Hoggle completely dark, like the Oubliette." Sarah felt her body move though she hadn't squirmed an inch. The air became stale and stuffy. She shot open her eyes and still was darkness. In her panic she almost thought she had gone blind. "Hoggle!!" she cried out. The sound of a scrapping match and then instantly a small flickering light shining inside the room told Sarah they where in the Oubliette. "Well, now lets see if we can't get out uf here." Sara became slightly annoyed with herself. Of all places to choose, she had landed right in the most forgettable.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
A Sundial made of brass and beautiful carved white stone shone with light. Along side it a pond glittered the suns refection of its cool clear surface. There were no fish but many blossoms of majestic shades of purples, reds, and whites. The grass was of the deepest green and softest texture that no other land in all of creation could reproduce such a magnificent sight. The Goblin King admired one of his favorite places in his kingdom before turning to the sundial. With one gloved finger he pointed to the dial, the brass numeral vibrated and shone brightly. The sundial moved, leading to an entrance bellow surface. Stone stairs formed and the King proceeded to the lower level of his kingdom to find his clockmaker. 


	3. The Clockmaker

Intentions  
Chapter 3  
  
Sunday, May 25, 2003  
  
The air hung heavy. There was hardly a ray of sunshine. The ground was hard dry flaky soil barren and lifeless. Drops from the above lake fell through the topsoil and fell into small patches of grass that grew effortlessly springing to life buds of elegant beauty. These small patches seemed to be the only life living in this barren and desolate cavern. Just ahead a small sound catches ear. It is the sound of metal being clicked and clanged, wire being stretched and strung. A very small rounded cottage glowed with light. Inside a large wood table pilled high with gears springs and metal pieces played canvas to a small goblin. She grabbed an object from the opposite end of her table stretching her long arms and squinched her toes together as she gleefully muttered incomprehensible words to herself when achieving each intricate task. Her long nose held small spectacles for her large eyes. Her eyes, one blue and the other green could just be seen from behind the mess of brown hair about her head. Flop, Flop. The little goblin's ear shot up. Flop, Flop. Scared, the little goblin jumped up onto the backrest of her chair, which she hardly used, as her back was slightly arched forward giving her a slight hunchback posture. Knock, Knock. Leaping behind a large pitcher of crystal blue water, she tried to hide peering her large eyes from the side of the pitcher towards the door.  
  
"Ohhhh, who could this beeee.?" very nervous and very much muttering to herself again, she closed her eyes as the door opened. "Oley? You in here?" Oley opened her eyes and fainted to the floor. Hoggle rolled his eyes, "Not again." Hoggle grabbed Oley by the back of the shirt and dragged her to her chair. Sitting her upright Hoggle grabbed one of her small wrists and dropped it to her side. "Here," Sarah thought, "Maybe some water.." Oley awoke suddenly. "NO!" Startled Sarah put the pitcher down back on the table. "Pretty, Brave, Hero cant touch the water!" Oley leaped to the pitcher attaching herself on to it as to protect it, though it was just about as big as her. Sarah was puzzled. " I..think you have me confused..with someone else. I'm not a conqueror. I'm Sarah." Oley stood meekly in front of Sarah twiddling her fingers and fidgeting with her feet. " Meesta Hoggle tolds Oley all about your defeat of his Majesty and hows you got past all his guards and things in the Labyrinth." Oley smiled wide and nodded feverously. Sarah hardly considered herself any kind of hero, all she wanted to do was get her brother back, and do what was right.  
  
"Well," Sarah reached inside her pocket trying to change the subject, "can you tell me anything about this?" Oley jumped a little when Sarah started to pull something from her pocket but seeing it was one of her own creations, Oley smiled gleefully plucking it from Sarah's hand. "Oh yes, Miss Hero, Oley knows!" She walked over to the glass pitcher containing the crystal like water. "But here," she pointed one long arthritic looking finger at the watch. "It's missing its magic." Slowly she dipped the watch face first into the water. Instantaneously shining sparkles of light swirled along the metal. When Oley raised it from the water the watch had changed. The luster of the black metal still intact, though atop the watch two metal crescents formed facing opposite each other and atop the crescents lay securely a very small round crystal orb. Sarah smiled, Hoggle too showed his admiration, and Oley very proud of herself, smiled chin up until she looked at the watches final transformation.  
  
Oley's eyes began to fill with tears and she ran of to a little room throwing herself on the tinny bed to cry alone. Sarah and Hoggle very confused went after her. "Oley what's wrong?" "Ya it's a nice watch, you know!" Hoggle added. Looking up from her tattered bedding Oley flung herself onto Sarah's leg crying pitifully. Sarah looked at Hoggle, he shrugged. Finally Oley looked up at Sarah calm enough to talk. "Oley can't give this to Pretty Hero Sarah, But if she dose not, oh his Majesty will surely be angry!" She began to snivel and whimper like a little child. Sarah knelt down. "Why Oley? Why can't you give it to me?" Oley held back her whimpering as much as she could. "Oh his majesty came her earlier to tells Oley a pretty young girl and a dwarf might comes to sees Oley. Oley has not had company 'sides his majesty and meesta Hoggle for sometime now so Oley thought it was a happy gift," Oley began to sob again, she blew her nose against Sarah's jeans. Both Sarah and Hoggle cringed in disgust. "His Majesty says Oley's not sposed to tell them anything bought his majesties plans for this watch, only that Pretty young girl should goes to tha castle." Oley covered her mouth quickly. She began to weep. "Oley's not sposed to say all that." Hoggle rolled his eyes. Little late fer that now! Oley got a scared, even more so than usual, look in her eye. "OH, Pretty Young girl and Dwarf must leaves now!" she used all her little goblin might to push Sarah out of the little cottage.  
  
Sarah didn't fight her much. Oley slammed the door behind them. Sarah sighed folding her arms. Hoggle looked up at her. "Now what?" Just then Oley's door opened slightly and Sarah's watch flew out. The sound of several clanks and crashes could be heard from inside. Then a splash, fallowed by Oley's whimpers and cries. "Oh noooo, now how's his Majesty to reorder time withouts Oley's magic waters?" Sarah picked up the watch from the dirty floor and snapped closed the chain around her neck. Though it had its magic now, it still did not tick. She looked at Hoggle, "Well, I guess were off to the castle."  
  
* I still don't oun any of the Labyrinth characters, settings or anything that all belongs to jim Henson and his company. But I do own Oley I made her, but should you need her, just call(Me and ask):D *** *So what do u guys think so far about the story? Our favorite Goblin king will be showing up more in further chapters. P.s. Happy Birthday Joel!!! 


	4. Jareths law

Intentions Chapter 4  
  
Authors note: Here comes the king.  
  
Hoggle and Sarah walked for what seemed like miles. Step after step and cave after cave, the dirt never let way to grass, stone or even water. Sarah was becoming very tired, thirst and Very Dirty. She desperately wanted a drink of water, or a bath. At this moment she would have loved to look upward and see the crystal sky, dripping with cool clean rain, instead of the dark dreary clumps of crock and dirt above her.  
"Hoggle are you sure we're going the right way?" Hoggle was become worried. He had been down in the catacombs and caves to visit Oley before. Oley had been down there ever since the Goblin King Found out about Oley's gift of clock making and her knowledge of the Eternity Pond. Oley knew so much about the eternity pond that the Goblin king hid Oley away so she wouldn't tell anyone else. Though all anyone had to do to find out its power was to look into it, but Hoggle knew that most goblins wouldn't go near it anyway. Not only had Jareth ordered everyone to stay away, but also it was much to pretty for most goblins to want to go near.  
Hoggle had come across Oley's whereabouts one day when he was trying to find a hiding place from a vicious Kanid on a rampage. Hoggle had always gotten along with Oley. They where both cowards but Oley had become increasingly paranoid after her isolation from everyone except Jareth, and Hoggle, though that was a secret. Hoggle knew that if Jareth found out there would be trouble. Right now Hoggle couldn't figure out where to go, and that was trouble enough so he put Jareth out of his mind thought about how to get himself and Sarah out of this cave.  
"Well, I ..uh thinks we go right" Hoggle looked at Sarah then looked to his left. "OR, uh maybe we uh, should go.." Sarah could sense the uncertainty in his voice, "Hoggle," Sarah started, " How about I go left and you go right and then we'll come back to the middle, one of us is bound to find a way out." Hoggle didn't like the idea of splitting up but there wasn't much he could think of that was better, plus Sarah always thought of logical stuff when there was a problem, so he agreed. Sara rubbed her face with the cleanest part of her sleeve. Perspiration and dirt soiled her face and clothes. The air was dense and stale. She stopped for a moment to rest against a wall. As she leaned on it a few pebbles and clumps of dirt fell to the ground. She thought about the watch around her neck and brought it from behind her shirt. The light was dim and almost non-existent. Waving the watch in the air like she was trying to swat a fly Sarah looked for the best source of light to view it with. Then as if my miracle a penny sized ray of light glimmered against the smooth black metal. Sarah turned quickly noticing a hole in the wall she was just leaning on. Sarah tried to look through it and attacked the wall furiously. Dirt flew everywhere and she was reminded of Merlin and how she wished he were here. Finally there was a big enough gap for her to get through. She could smell the fresh cool air and the sun filled the inside of the cave, which was now empty.  
  
The Floor was soft with tuffets of long green grass. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds chirping and butterflies whizzing around from flower to flower and tree to tree. Her body relaxed and she found such comfort on the floor that she almost forgot about Hoggle. Just a few more minutes, she said to herself, and then I'll go get him. Staring at the sky she never felt happier to see the color blue. She smiled at the sun as she basked in its light. A shadow fell upon her eyes.  
"Well," a smooth voice, masculine and all too unsurprised, "If it isn't you?" Sarah sat up. She knew who it was before her eyes did. A tall man with long blond hair and mismatched eyes, he leaned slightly against the wall Sarah had just seemingly spilled out of. The Goblin King examined Sarah and then the wall. She became increasingly more aware of her dirty attire and messy hair, as compared to his regal black robs and white poet's shirt that revealed his silver crescent amulet. She tried as best she could not to show intimidation. "You have a talent for destruction, Sarah." She reached for the watch hiding behind her shirt and brought it to full view of the Goblin King.  
"And what of yours?" Sarah tensed as he walked closer to her. His eyes fixed on hers. She felt her heart almost burn inside as her pulse raced.  
"Careful Sarah," his voice was deep and the closer he moved to her the softer his words fell on her "or your fate will be that of your friends." Shifting his weight slightly he passed right by her before there bodies could impact as much as his words.  
"What have you done, to him?" Sarah could only think of Hoggle. His lips formed a slight smile. "Hoggle broke the law, and my clock maker is an accomplice. They are both in my castle awaiting punishment." Sarah was worried. This never would have happened if she hadn't asked Hoggle to take me to see Oley. "In three hours, it will be finished."  
  
Jareth could sense her protective nature kicking in. She is going to trek to the castle and so helpfully will she try to save them. Then she will know. 


	5. Jareths trinity

Intentions ch5  
  
Sarah meets Jareth's Trinity  
  
Authors note: This is sort of a song/music video fic from "Ava Adore" by the Smashing pumpkins. I was watching it and I saw this connection between the three members of the group and Jareth. Also the way the video format is it seems as though you are fallowing them as they show you all these different "places". The lyrics also make sense when you think about it. For everyone who doesn't agree with this, I'm sorry but I'm taking creative liberty, here. My vision, my art. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Labyrinth or any of its characters. I don't own the smashing pumpkins or any of their songs or videos. I don't intend to gain profit from this its simply for fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah walked, as it seemed she had always done. She pressed forward, all the time wondering what would happen to her friends. The trees glittered in the sunlight. Just three hours before Oley and Hoggle would receive their punishment. What would happen to them, they wouldn't die would they? So, they defied a stupid rule, saying they couldn't see each other. Poor Oley was only able to see one person and only when he wanted something from her. Sarah felt that to be strangely familiar. She thought of Hoggle, he had come so far in his quest for courage against the Goblin King, now only to be in his clutches. Deep in thought Sarah hadn't realized that she was sitting on a stone bench her back to a light stonewall. She looked around her there was no one and nothing but the four stone walls that surrounded her in this cell.  
  
Almost silent, but audible enough to rise Sarah's attention. The soft billowing of a man's long coat moving slightly against his body as he stood. Sarah hadn't noticed him sitting next to her, moments before. He began to walk away from her then turning  
  
~Its you that I adore~  
  
Sarah stood up surprised and curious. "Excuse me?" He moved gracefully and quickly never faulting his motions, never clumsy or uncertain. Facing her his white skin contrasting with the black depths of his long coat. His eyes, so dark Sarah could hardly see them. Step after step he moved and Sarah Fallowed  
  
~You'll be a mother to my child and a child to my heart~  
  
Sarah didn't know what his words meant he seemed to be talking to her yet they had never met. How could this be? His eyes met hers boundlessly. His voice was like music. ~We must never be apart~ As she fallowed his she realized that they were no longer surrounded by stonewalls. Rather, they where deep red, the flooring was a soft carpet. All around where goblins dressed in fine human clothing, red dresses and black suits. There were dim lights and deep shadows.  
  
~Lovely girl you're the beauty in my world, without you there are no reasons left to find..~  
  
She fallowed him looking forward. From behind her she felt something, looking past her right shoulder she saw a woman her blue eyes catching hers, passed Sarah and walking more jangled to the man who started Sarah on this mile. Her hair was long and blond, skin pale and she seemed to be dressed in layers of green and blue satin with embroidery of the same gold as the crown atop her head. She must be royalty Sarah thought to herself.  
  
~Lovely girl you're the murder in my world dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die~  
  
She thought of Hoggle and Oley. Her heart became worried. I have to save them!! She looked at this woman with the crown and satin she always tried to be in Sarah's view like a demanding spoiled girl.  
  
~I'll pull your crooked teeth you'll be perfect just like me~  
  
Sarah stared at him, and immediately thought for her wisdom teeth though none of them were crooked. They both walked and Sarah fallowed, into another room. Completely white the floors the walls, there seemed to be an infinite depth to the room, she couldn't tell here it ended. Statues of couples hugging and embracing filled the room. Though they where stone Sarah thought they looked almost alive.  
  
~To the mystery of all that you should ever leave behind, in Time~  
  
Sarah attention was drawn to a movement she saw within the statues, another man. He was dressed in a long cape, with arches forming from his back. Wings? Sarah wondered. He looked at Sarah silently. His brown eyes where kind but sad or hurt. His movements were minimal though he always seemed to keep up with the other two.  
  
~We must never be apart~  
  
The tree stood side by side in front of Sarah. Behind them goblins danced wildly in filth and none of them made the slightest notion of care in the world. For the First time all three of them spoke. Together.  
  
~We must never be apart~  
  
They where gone. Everything was but the forest. The trees, the bushes and the dirt. Sarah looked around, there was no one. She almost began her walk again when she decided to look behind herself. The three of them stood side by side. All eyes fixed on Sarah's.  
The Royalty, She looked at Sarah regally as if she where on of her subjects. The Arrogant man, he stood very tall in his black coat his chin slightly turned upward. The Emotive man, looked at Sarah as if he missed her though she was only a few feet away.  
  
Sarah looked at all of them. "Who are you?" she asked. They all answered simultaneously "Don't you know, Sarah?" Sarah sighed. A question is not an answer. She had to be smarter than that.  
"Who am I to you?" The response was anything but what she had imagined.  
  
The Royalty giggled, you a re a visitor in my kingdom.  
  
The Arrogant man sneered; you have come to challenge ME? He tisked and shook his head slowly  
  
The Emotive man reached out to Sarah touching her face, you are my heart and my ache.  
  
The other two grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away from Sarah. The three disappeared. And Sarah was alone again. 


	6. The amulet

Chapter 6  
  
Intentions  
  
*so whats the deal with jareths amulet? Just fancy jewler, hmm maby not! And once again I don't oun the Labyrinth or any of its characters. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed by story so far! I cant begin to tell you how great it makes me feel and I hope my further chapters are just as good!! Love and Cookies~CF  
  
Jareth opened his eyes slowly; he felt a sudden weight upon his heart. Clutching his chest he only then noticed, his crescent amulet was gone. He stood quickly his senses alert, searching for his possession only to be shot to the cold ground his head pounding and aching furiously. Visions of Sarah and goblins clouding his perception, he could barely find his center of gravity to stand. Her voice was so loud in his ears and her thoughts where running whispers calling in every direction. Weekend and drained of energy Jareth searched around with one hand for his amulet and with the other he clutched his pounding head. The sound of goblins chattering, the murmur of the waters flowing in fountains and streams, the ticking of time itself, Jareth heard everything in his kingdom, every whisper of a fairy and every swish of Sarah's long hair.  
  
Searching blind with one hand, Jareth almost gave up. He opened his eyes. Visions flooded his room. Goblins dancing, fairies tormenting sparrows, Vicious Kanids eating, grassy plains, deep forests, white blossoms, and Sarah. Sarah was walking towards, the white poppies. Had it not been for Sarah and the white popies Jareth would not have seen the sparkle of a certain bed of poppies. He crawled towards it concentrating as well as he could on stabilizing himself. He reached for the patch of white flowers and closed his eyes. He clutched at the poppies grasping on to his Crescent Amulet. His grip tightened around the moon shaped alloy, and as it brightly emitted a glare of light and all of the Goblin Kings pains left him.  
  
The visions left him, the poppies disappeared, and Sarah was gone, leavening way to his true surroundings. He sat on the cold stone floor, something he never would permit anyone to witness, tired and week, but finally at peace. The voices and thoughts of those in his kingdom became quite, inaudible to the common ear. He stood slowly, the broken chain slinking from between his fingers to the floor. He was full aware that something unplanned had progressed while he was without his amulet.  
  
As King of the Goblins, and of the Underground Jareth's powers always surpassed those of any other magical creature in this world, but great power dose not come with out great responsibility. He found inner strength and Balance within the crescent moon shaped amulet made of earthy alloys. Without it, his senses where intensified to that witch he can hardly control and they would consume him, perhaps into his own demise. IT meant something else as well. Just as he could hear others' thoughts, they in turn might know his, if they where to look.  
  
Jareth breathed deeply. His dream was perhaps not a dream at all; perhaps Sarah had met with the trinity. He rubbed his thumb along the triangular point of his amulet.  
"Whats said.. .." He started but could not finish. He was upset and troubled knowing all that Sarah now knew. How could all this happen why now? This was not part of the plan. With haste the Goblin King made for his thrown room, bypassing goblins, stepping on feet, not caring for what ever dared to be in his way.  
"Oh, uh yer majesty, 'how wus yer rest.." Jareth paid no attention. He headed strait for the arched window, where looked upon his Labyrinth, where he looked upon Sarah. She had stopped for a moment to smell the flowers. He concentrated on Sarahs thoughts. Each time she closed her eyes and inhaled the poppies the answer behind the trinity came closer and closer to her. "NO " Jareth wasn't about to let it turn around this way.  
  
"ONE" Sara stoped in her tracks. Her heart felt heavy. Her stomach fluttered like there were butterflies living in there.  
  
"TWO"  
  
Her breath slowed. Her eye lids became heavy.  
  
"THREE"  
  
Sarah fell to the ground, completely motionless except for her faint breath.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Only a moment had passed, the dirt had not yet settled when she was lifted into the arms of the Goblin King. Her head rested on his shoulder, arms around his neck. "Sleep Sarah" he whispered to her"dream of everything you heart wishes." 


	7. Sarah's dream

Intentions Chapter 7  
  
~*~Authors Note::: Sarah is dreaming * Mild song fic: VAST-"candle" I don't own the Labyrinth or any thing related to it nor do I own VAST or any of the songs.  
  
Dream dictionary~ ~Watch -Ready to discover what emotional field surrounds you. ~Water -Ask yourself about your current feelings. ~Crystal - clarity, focus, the essential of self ~Blue-inner peace and content with self ~Candle-search for something ~Child- new self seeking to develop ~Orange- passion for life ~Purple-understanding of visible and invisible relms  
  
Sarah swam inside her dreams. The crystal waters embracing her every curve, chilling her skin as she ascended upward toward the light of the bright clear sky. Reaching out her arms she grabbed onto a smooth marble surface and pulling herself upon it she rested her exhausted body upon the cool marble. Puddles of water formed around her dripping from her soaked white dress. She lay there breathing deeply and slightly shivering resting, for swimming in time is quite exhausting.  
  
Her ears attune all around her she heard the dripping of water from her dress to the stone floor, she heard birds singing a melody she had not heard before and a slight ticking. She raised herself, sitting upright; she looked around for the source of the ticking. She looked around everywhere, beyond the trees and tuffets of grass, beyond stonewalls and high hedges, there was nothing. She stood quietly listening as hard as she could.  
  
Take this candle it's the one you gave to me  
  
It has enough light just enough to torture me  
  
This voice was familiar, so familiar she knew the name of its bearer was on the tip of her tongue. She fallowed the wispy voice but as it faded she began to feel an anxiety inside her, hope the voice would sing out again. Her bare feet where cold from the air and cool water still dripping from her dress, Sarah did not notice. All her attention concentrated on this voice.  
  
Before you let the world...  
  
It was coming from the left. She darted in that direction to see a girl, of about ten years old singing to herself while sitting on a tuffet of grass holding a small candle in her hands.  
  
Mess up your soul..  
  
She looked up at Sarah. Her eyes where green and her long black hair fell around her small shoulders. She smiled at Sarah and Sarah Sadly smiled back.  
  
Try to be the girl you once where.  
  
The girl sat up and gave her candle to Sarah, and she walked away. Sarah was about to call to her when she heard a soft melody playing in the wind. She hardly had to search before she came to a grassy clearing lit only by the moonlight. Her candle lighting her way she walked slowly among beds of flowers and rose bushes. A pond glimmered magically in the moonlight and as Sarah became aware that she was not alone she hid behind a willow tree where she watched as two people danced to the faint and beautiful melody playing with the wind.  
It was too dark to make out who they where. Sarah became entranced in their dance. The woman was wearing a simple dress with many thin layers billowing around her legs as she moved so gracefully, her long hair flowing around her shoulders as she moved. For a moment Sara wanted desperately to be her. The man she danced with had an air of grace to him as well. He never faulted, and he held her to him so lovingly Sarah knew they must be made for each other.  
  
They danced closer to where Sara stood with her candle glowing orange, hardly hidden behind the willow anymore she didn't care if they saw her. She had an urge to run up to them, though she didn't know why or even what she would say if she did. She just knew she wanted to apart of it. Sarah noticed that they seemed to be coming closer to the tree Sarah was no longer hiding behind but standing almost proudly in front of, holding her candle. He was singing to her. His voice seemed familiar. She knew him from somewhere.  
  
AS the world falls down  
  
She knew the song. The couple stopped, standing close to each other looking into each other's eyes. Sarah heart was beating faster as she slowly approached them afraid of what would happen, afraid she already knew. She rose her candle higher so as to see, to the face a woman who looked so like her mother Sarah gave a gasp before she realized it was not her mother but her own face staring back at her through eyes that have aged into a full adult. She stood there completely dumbstruck afraid to move. The woman looked at Sarah and approached her closely. She was only slightly taller than Sarah but the rest of her body was much more developed than hers. Sarah began to wonder why she was standing so close to her when she took the candle out of Sarah's hand. She walked back to the side of her gentleman and gave him the candle as Sarah stood completely in the dark. The light of the candle revealed only shadows of his face. His free gloved hand reached into the pocket of his deep purple jacket and pulled out a watch, incased in black metal. He out stretched his arm offering it to Sarah. She slowly began to out stretch her unsure if she wanted to accept it or not. Her heart was beating fiercely she began to feel feverish, her arm inching towards the watch. She looked at the woman to his side; she looked at Sarah as if encouraging her to take it. Her hand out stretched; Sarah's fingertips had but touched the watch when it began to tick.  
  
Sarah awoke, her brow wet with perspiration. She breathed deeply till her heart regained normalcy. She laid back and closed her eyes. Just a dream, Sarah, just a dream. She slowly opened her eye feeling a weight on her chest, her fingers grazed along the smooth surface of a black watch, ticking rhythmically. 


End file.
